A formula to i love you
by Shimizu's Melody
Summary: You can say i love you in many ways...even through equations.oneshot.nxm


**A formula to "I love you"**

**Note: hey this is my first oneshot flames are accepted. I don't really mind. I'll update my stories this weekend since I plan to make it longer…I think…anyway I hope you enjoy!**

**Summary: You can say I love you in many ways…even through equations. NxM**

"Natsume-kun I don't get this!" a certain brunette said irritated. Yup, it was Mikan Sakura. I can't say she's the smartest girl in the academy but she tries..

A raven haired boy sighed.

"It goes like this, if you want to get the circumference you have to…" said the boy.

That's Natsume Hyuuga, the smartest boy in the academy. It's unlikely for the two to be together…in a room…all alone…TOGETHER…ahem, you get the point.

They're not there for the reason you may think. He's just being a tutor…if the lesson is how to fight, both of them wouldn't even need to study.

Mikan nodded and nodded as if she understood every word he said.

Natsume finally finished explaining and took a breath.

"Do you get it now?" Natsume asked, trying his best not to loose his temper. But it was pretty obvious he was bad at it.

"Nope" she said shaking her head left then to the right.

Natsume closed his eyes and sighed.

There was a sudden silence

Natsume stood up.

"Where are you going?" Mikan asked, looking up at him.

He got the math text book, his eyes closed with annoyance.

Mikan head dropped on the table. _'oh no' she thought._

Natsume flipped through the pages of the book.

"Not again…"Mikan said looking up with waterfall tears.

"That's right little girl." Natsume mumbled. He suddenly stopped flipping the pages and opened his eyes.

BANG!

He slammed the book on the table.

"No……..way…" Mikan said, her head tilting the other way, still crying waterfall.

"Read pages 100-130 baka!" Natsume said in much annoyance as he pointed to the book.

Mikan obediently followed as she mumbled stuff about math and its suckiness.

Natsume walked over to the couch and sat down. He slowly started to fall asleep from

waiting.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mikan closed the book and sighed. She was finally done. It took her about 1 hour and thirty minutes to finish.

"hey Natsume" Mikan said as she turned around, To find a sleeping Natsume.

A smile spread across her face.

"_It's late anyway. He might as well sleep here." She thought to herself._

She opened on of her cabinets and got a blanket. Then, she gently laid it over him.

"_I think I should work hard and finish the equations he made me do a while ago. I'm sure he never really wanted to tutor me. I should thank him tomorrow."_

Mikan walked over to her desk and sat down. She opened her math book and started to solve the problems.

Let's just put it this way, it was her way of saying thank you to Natsume

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

Natsume felt the sunlight touch his face. His eyes slowly opening.

And then it hit him.

He just slept in Mikan's room.

Alone...in her room…TOGETHER!!!

He sat up and looked around, until his eyes finally spotted the young brunette sleeping peacefully on her desk.

Natsume stood up and fixed his uniform. He walked over to where Mikan was.

He gently pulled Mikan's math book away from her face and looked at it.

To his surprise, all the equations were correct. Not one mistake was made. But there was one little thing, that really caught his attention.

A small note in the corner of the page.

It read:

_Thank you Natsume! For everything! I know you have better things to do than tutoring me. So thanks!_

_-Mikan_

A small smile spread across his face.

Natsume opened one of the drawers in the desk and pulled out a piece of paper. He got a pencil and started to write on it.

After writing, he folded the paper and left in on Mikan's desk.

He then left her room, with a mischievous smile on his face.

"_Try solving that equation baka"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mikan's eyes slowly opened.

She stood and stretched her arms as she yawned sleepily.

"good morning Natsum-" she greeted, unable to continue, realizing Natsume had already left.

Mikan looked around her room and shrugged.

"He's always running off somewhere." She said to no one in particular, as she turned towards her desk.

Mikan quickly spotted the note Natsume gave her.

It read:

_Not bad baka. I checked your work. All the equations were solved._

_I'll give you one last one. Try and solve it._

_What's I plus ½ of a square plus o plus ½ of x plus the middle of the sea plus ¾ of x plus o plus ½ of a circle?_

_-Natsume_

Mikan looked out the window, deep in thought.

Maybe some questions should just remain unanswered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mikan spent her whole Saturday trying to figure out what the answer was. And the results were: NOTHING.

She kept thinking about it over and over again but no answer appeared in her mind.

Mikan closed the door of her room and jumped on her bed.

"what could the answer be? Please tell me Natsume!??" she shouted in frustration, as if Natsume was there.

Finally Mikan gave up and got ready for bed.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

Outside her window a raven haired boy smirked in the darkness with much pleasure.

"it's so easy. You really are idiot. I plus ½ of a square plus o plus ½ of x plus the middle of the sea plus ¾ of x plus o plus ½ of a circle equals to…" Natsume's voice faded. So did the smirk on his face.

"I love you…" he whispered in a very soft voice. He put his mask on and jumped down.

He landed smoothly on the ground, taking one last look up, he ran away quickly.

"_You will find out the answer one day…you just wait…"_

**----end---**

**Note: sorry If it's cheesy and boring. Even I don't get it that much. Anyway, thank you for taking the time to read my story! I hope you guys enjoyed! **

**-hineko16131-**


End file.
